How Derek Found Out
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: A series of one shots where Derek finds out about Meredith and Addison. Part 11: Because Mark can't keep his mouth shut Part 12: Addison's jealous Part 13: Because Derek's just not into threesomes Part 14: Addison's got a secret a little more Addek than usual Part 15: It's always Mark's fault Part 16: Life is full of surprises
1. Napping

So after writing a second part to Becoming a Lesbian, I was thinking about different ways for Derek to find out about Addison and Meredith being together, and I had about 3 ideas right away, so I'm going to write a bunch of one shots about Derek finding them together. I also have another Mer/Add idea that I'm working on. If you like please review and I'll get working on the other ones, because I am so obsessed with this ship

This first one takes place in season 4 as if Addison didn't leave for LA

* * *

The second year surgical residents were in competition, the Chief was right, they were like animals in a zoo, with the hospital of course being the zoo. They were a week into it, and Meredith like the rest of the second year residents was living in the hospital. She was also supposed to be on Derek Shepherd's service and she wasn't answering any of his pages, so he was now trying every on call room looking for her, and when he opened the door to one on the fourth floor, he heard her familiar snores. He also saw an arm draped over her, a feminine arm, with freshly manicured finger nails, an arm that belonged to his ex-wife.

"Addison?" He closed the door and turned the light on as he spoke startling the room's other occupants.

"Derek?" Addison questioned through squinted eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light. "What are you doing here?" She blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she spoke.

"Looking for Meredith, what are you doing in bed with her?" Well the inevitable had happened, Derek had found out, she'd hoped that they could avoid this, until forever, but here he was ruining her nap with her girlfriend. Neither Derek nor Addison noticed that the snoring had subsided and the blonde was waking up.

"Addie, it's nap time," She grunted, "Turn the lights off Baby." She had thrown her arm over her face the moment after she'd opened her eyes. "Derek?" He responded with a yes. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been paging you for the last 20 minutes and when you didn't respond I started looking all over for you, I didn't realize you were taking a nap with my ex-wife. Care to explain what the hell is going on here?" The two women were struggling to adjust to the light as they sat up in the bottom bunk and looked at each other as they found a certain amount of shelter under the top bunk.

"We're dating," Meredith finally responded as if it was the simplest thing ever, Derek stared back at her like she'd just told him the Earth was flat or suddenly started speaking Mandarin Chinese at him.

"You're dating? When did this happen?" He couldn't believe it, his ex-wife and his ex-girlfriend were dating, it must be a joke.

"We kissed after the wedding," Addison responded as she thought back to the moment after Burke had left Cristina and Meredith had told everyone "It's over, so over" the last part had obviously been directed at Derek.

"Happy ever after doesn't really exist does it?" Izzie had Cristina in her care, and Meredith was standing there breathing in the Seattle air when she heard Addison approach.

"Maybe it does, and we just haven't gotten there yet." Meredith had needed Cristina to get down the aisle more for herself than for Cristina, she needed to know that a happy ending was possible, but it was looking bleak right now.

"You can have your husband back," Meredith said much to Addison's amusement.

"So that's what that was about." Meredith nodded and silence fell over them for a few moments.

"He said he couldn't breathe for me and he couldn't break up with me, he needed me to do it for him. I don't want to care all he's ever done is hurt me." Meredith was crying silent tears, her makeup was running, and she was vaguely aware of Addison's arm around her. "He was supposed to be a one night stand, and then he's my boss, and the next thing I know I'm jumping through hoops for Bailey, because she's Bailey and she knows everything. Then I'm that idiot falling for that stupid smile, and those stupid eyes and his stupid perfect hair, and then he's married, and I'm begging him to pick me, I resorted to begging, it was pathetic, and he just bats me around like a cat with a mouse. And it's my fault that I can't trust him? Why do I even care Addison?"

"I wish I knew." Meredith found herself leaning into the redhead's embrace as she stroked her arm comfortingly.

"I'm gonna end up just like my mother, old, bitter and alone, unable to practice medicine, and maybe I'll forget who I am too."

"You want to be old, bitter and alone together?" Addison replied causing the blonde to chuckle. "We could be McDreamy's old and bitter castoffs," She added lightly.

"I'm sorry you know," Meredith whispered, a serious tone replacing her previous laughter at Addison's attempts to make light of the situation. "What happened between Derek and I shouldn't have happened, and I'm really sorry that it did, you didn't deserve that."

"What happened between Mark and I shouldn't have happened either, Derek didn't deserve that. It hurt, it really hurt, but it put me out of my misery, our marriage could finally be over, it hurt more to watch him pretend, it's over now though, so don't worry about it." Meredith nodded, and they stood there in silence for a short while. It didn't seem strange that Addison had Meredith in her arms or that the blonde was leaning into the embrace, they were two women who had been hurt by the same man. They'd hurt each other too, but that didn't matter now, it hadn't been intentional.

"I should go be with Cristina," Meredith finally uttered, breaking the silence. Addison nodded though Meredith couldn't see her do so. "Thank you Addison," Meredith said as she turned around to face the redhead. "You look beautiful," She whispered as she took the older woman in, "I'm sorry about Alex, he's really a good guy, he just doesn't always do the right things." She didn't question how the blonde knew about her and Alex, it was no secret that gossip spread quickly through Seattle Grace Hospital. "I hope you don't decide to leave because of what happened between you two." She was unsure how the young woman knew that she was thinking about leaving, but again she didn't question it. "I think Cristina and I will go on her honeymoon, and when I get back, I'd very much like for you to join us in getting drunk and complaining about men." Addison couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what you and Cristina do? Get drunk and complain about men?" She was amused, she couldn't help it, the situation was hilarious. The blonde nodded and then she did something that took the redhead completely by surprise. She stood on her tip toes and pulled Addison to her for a kiss. It was simple and chaste, but there was a promise for more.

"In case Alex Korev makes you think about becoming a lesbian too," She whispered before turning and leaving to go after the jilted bride. And so it began, when Meredith came back from Hawaii, Addison was waiting for her, and the trio did in fact get drunk and complain about men, just as Meredith had suggested. The pair had found time for each other a lot since then, so yes they were dating, she thought after reliving the moment for Derek.

"If you have a problem with our relationship Derek, it'll just give us a reason to have another "Why men suck" night, and we'll recruit all the women in the hospital you try and go on dates with." He admitted defeat, because he was sure that if his exes hadn't told Mark outright that there would be no threesomes, he would do anything they asked, just in case there was the slightest of possibilities.

"Meredith, I need you to get ready to scrub in, George is prepping the patient for surgery." He slipped out leaving the women alone.

"That wasn't too bad," Meredith whispered as she spent her last moments of freedom leaning her head against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"No it wasn't," She said with a smile. "Now go be a surgeon, we'll nap later." Meredith nodded, kissed her girlfriend and went after Derek to go scrub in.


	2. Pregnant?

This piece like the first one is set in season 4 with Addison staying in Seattle, for the purpose of this one Meredith and Derek did not get back together after 3x4 and there was no Addison/Mark or Alex/Addison sexytimes

I'm working on a third installment which is going to be a bit darker/angsty if it works out right, so enjoy this one

* * *

"Addison, you're pregnant?" It should have been a statement, it was true after all, but Derek said it as a question.

"Well spotted," She replied with a grin before continuing with her charting. They were both updating charts at the nurses station or Addison had been and Derek had been staring at her, trying to decide if he should say something or just keep his mouth shut.

"Oh thank god!" He said breathing a sigh of relief causing her to look up at him and laugh. "I know you're my ex-wife, but I have four sisters and it would be wrong of me to," She held her hand over her stomach as she laughed, it was too funny to watch Derek try and talk himself out of the situation. "It would be bad manners to imply that you are fat" He finally finished, much to her amusement. "I didn't even know you were seeing someone. It's not Mark is it? Because we're just starting to be friends again, and I don't want to punch him again, with all the nurses, and I'm going to stop talking now."

Addison was trying not to laugh as she spoke, "I'm trying to keep my personal life out of the hospital gossip, so no, not Mark." Derek had sounded like Meredith just then, and as if on cue, knowing that her girlfriend was thinking of her the blonde appeared.

"Dr. Montgomery, the patient is prepped." Derek watched as they talked about the patient in hushed tones. Everything seemed normal until he noticed that Meredith had her hand on the redhead's abdomen and he heard her whisper, "How's our little girl?" He didn't hear what Addison said in response he only saw her smile, the word _our_ was his only focus. Meredith walked off to go attend to something before surgery leaving the happily divorced couple alone again.

"Meredith? You're seeing Meredith, Meredith Grey?" He didn't sound angry, because he honestly wasn't, his relationship with her had ended after her appendix had come out and his marriage had officially ended shortly after that, but that didn't stop him from thinking it was crazy. His ex-wife and his former dirty mistress together? How did something like that happen? When did it happen? They were having a baby together? Had they been together since their relationships with him had ended? His eyebrows did this funny thing that Addison was giggling about when he finally returned to reality.

"Yes, I am seeing Meredith," She said answering the only question that he had verbalized, but she had been married to the man for 11 years, so she continued. "I was really drunk after the panties thing, and I called Mark..."

"Meredith!" Addison drunkenly yelled, catching sight of the woman whose panties she'd found in her soon to be ex-husband's tux. The blonde looked nervous, but she approached the drunk redhead in the bar. "Relax, I'm too drunk for violence, also too classy," She whispered causing the younger woman to smile. "You slept with my husband, so you owe me." Nervous again. "I called Mark, I can't see Mark, I can't have sex with Mark, because sex with Mark is bad," She whispered so that only Meredith could hear her. "It leads to bad, bad things, like severed friendships, and pregnancy, and guilt, so much guilt, like put Irish Catholics to shame kind of guilt, so you aren't going to let me have sex with Mark. We are friends right?" Meredith nodded, "And friends don't let friends have drunk impulsive sex with Mark Sloan. Take me home with you." Not wanting to further upset the woman whose husband she'd slept with, Meredith had complied with the drunken woman's wishes and taken her home. "Thank you Meredith," was all that Addison said after that.

After retelling the tale of the night it had all began, excluding the pregnancy part, she continued. "Meredith prevented me from sleeping with Mark that night, and then you broke up with her, and we got divorced, and we complained about you and your perfect hair over a bottle of tequila. Things just progressed from there, we realized we had chemistry and then when you went camping things got serious. Mark was trying to get in her pants and as I have already said friends don't let friends sleep with Mark Sloan. I told her I wanted to have a baby and..."

"I want a baby Meredith and I'm not getting any younger," She began.

"Do I look like a stork to you?" Addison had smiled at her girlfriend's words. "I know you had a rough day, the boys were beating you up on the playground because you don't deal in dicks, but in case you haven't noticed, I don't have the equipment to give you a baby, we have the same equipment. This isn't something that can accidentally happen for us and we haven't even been together for six months Addison, it's kind of early to be talking about children." Addison only managed an "I know, but," before bursting into tears. "Oh god Addie please don't cry, it's not fair when you cry," She pleaded, pulling the woman into her arms. The redhead always got her way when she cried, Meredith had to make her stop.

"I find it insensitive that you made a sex bet with Mark Sloan while I was dead, he thinks you had sex with Alex today, and tried to get me to meet him in an on call room. I would have told him I was having sex with you, but then he'd want a threesome and I don't want to share you." Addison would admit that her bet with Mark was insensitive, but she was trying to cope with her dead girlfriend at the time, the Alex thing was funny, but not funny enough to prevent her from crying. "When Mark came here the first time, he said that he and Derek always had similar tastes in women, I said they had good tastes and I'd do you in a heartbeat." Meredith didn't miss her girlfriend's laughter at that, she was close to stopping the tears. "He said that was hot and he'd like to watch, I could call him right now." That caught Addison's attention. The tears stopped and she pulled herself from her girlfriend's chest intending to look horrified at the suggestion, but instead she won the woman over. "That's NOT fair, you stop crying and then you give me that sad puppy look. You want a baby."

"Yes, I want a baby," Addison whispered. "I have a friend in LA and she's a fertility specialist," Meredith just nodded to acknowledge that she was listening. "I want a baby," She repeated, "But I also want you, I love you Meredith, and I want to know, can I have both?"

"I'm crazy." That was Meredith's answer. "I put my hand on a bomb, I'm sleeping with my ex-boyfriend's ex-wife, and I happen to be crazy in love with her, and we haven't even been together for six months and I'm saying yes to a baby." Addison smiled and kissed her in response. "I love you Addison, and if you want a baby, then I want a baby." Addison had gone to LA soon after to see Naomi.

Derek couldn't believe it. "So you're having a girl," He said casually, unsure of what to say, Addison just nodded. "I can't believe this, you've been together for," She nodded, and uttered a "yeah," in response. "But you two don't seem, does anyone else even know?"

"Just because we're not always walking out of on call rooms together doesn't mean that we're not together, we both want to keep our private life private. We've been at the center of enough Dr. McDreamy gossip, we'd like to stay out of the gossip limelight. Of course people know, I was living at her house until we found an apartment, and she tells Cristina everything and Callie knows." She paused for a moment and then, "Oh god Derek I'm gonna cry," She whimpered. He was quickly by her side engulfing her in a tight embrace. "I'm in love with her Derek, she's perfect for me, she's the one Derek, she's the one for me," She sobbed into his shoulder. He stood there awkwardly trying to soothe his crying, pregnant ex-wife.


	3. Perfect Kiss

Honestly, no freaking idea where this came from, but I was dusting and thought wow Mark and Meredith conversing, and then I was peeling shrimp and cooking rice and I was like wow this could work. I was going to save this, but the one I wanted to post isn't coming along the way I'd hoped. Also for those that read _We Believe_, I'm rewriting it from Meredith's POV and it should be done soon

Like the first 2 installments this story is set in season 4, after 4x14 only you know Addison went to LA like she did in the show

_Another sunny day beneath this cloudless sky_  
_Sometimes I wish that it would rain here  
_Back Home~Yellowcard

* * *

"If you had one chance to win Addison back what would you do?" Mark Sloan had not expected that question when Meredith Grey had sat down next to him at the bar.

"If my relationship with Addison were a cat, it would have used up all of its nine lives." His response was surprising even to himself, he hadn't expected to sound so bitter about it either. "Why are you even asking me this?"

"Because you're a whore, but you felt something for Addison, you loved her didn't you? She was different."

"She's special, perfect even, in her own way," He said with a sigh. "She's always so confident on the outside, but she has her insecurities. I tried to hate her, tried to say I wasn't the asshole that seduced his best friend's wife, and maybe I wasn't that asshole, but what happened between us, that was my fault." He paused and downed his almost full scotch in a single gulp. "The night Derek found us, she told him it just happened, that I was there, and I think that was what happened, I was there, but I shouldn't have, she was crying, she had a bag packed, said Derek didn't love her anymore, she just wanted to feel loved, and I took advantage of her when she was vulnerable, when she was at her worst. I told her I loved her, and it just happened. When she was falling apart crying, she was so human, but still so perfect, you can't hate her."

"I know, I tried, I hurt her, I never meant to hurt her," Meredith whispered.

"Neither did I, but as it has been pointed out to me, I'm a whore and I'll always be a whore, I couldn't even change for her. I told her I loved her. I think it was like Yang with Burke, I loved her the best that I could, but it wasn't what she wanted, what she needed, and I cheated and I hurt her." He sounded remorseful, as if he might cry, but he sniffled, took a deep shaky breath, swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes muttering something about allergies as he did so, and Meredith let him have that white lie.

"We kissed," Meredith said, causing Mark to turn and face her fully. "After the wedding didn't happen, we kissed, and it was the best kiss I've ever had, it was like the world stopped, and it was just the two of us. And then I went on Cristina's honeymoon and she was gone when we got back. When she came back, she made it very clear that it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything. If it was just a kiss then why can't I stop thinking about it, about her? I've dreamt about her almost every night since we kissed, and every night since she left again. Sometimes they're erotic," Mark was back, he had dirty in his eyes when he interrupted her.

"You have erotic dreams about Addison?" And there was a dirty little grin to go with it. "That's hot," He was about to make a threesome comment, or ask to watch but this time he was cut off by Meredith.

"Get the dirty out of your eyes Mark Sloan!" The dirty was staying in his eyes, thoughts of Addison and Meredith in bed, together were too delicious to just forget about, he zoned out while she told him to stop thinking about threesomes, but he was drawn back in when she mentioned Derek. "It's so wrong that the whole time I was with Derek I was thinking about her, I've never even been with a woman, but that kiss, and I don't even care about the sex, the dreams, she's mostly just there and we're together and nothing else matters, it feels so right, so perfect, and I can pretend that she'll be with me when I wake up, I won't be alone, and then I wake up and the fantasy is ruined. Waking up alone feels so wrong. How can a single kiss do this to me?"

"A good kiss will make you crazy, but a perfect kiss, she's thinking about it too, she just doesn't want to get hurt."

"Mark give me your phone," He looked at her curiously, but handed it over. Meredith wasted no time in asking Joe for a shot of liquid courage, which he quickly delivered. She downed the shot and hit the call button when she found Addison's name in Mark's contacts. She got the redhead's voicemail. "Four months ago we shared the best, most perfect kiss, and I know I don't have much to offer you, I stole your ex-husband, I have more issues than National Geographic, I work 100 hour weeks as a surgery hungry resident, and I'm paid poorly for the pleasure, and I live in Seattle, but I can't stop thinking about you, and my world feels so wrong when you're not in it, so please come back Addie." It took three days, but Meredith got a response from the redhead. Monday morning saw Bailey handing out weekly assignments and she told Grey she was with the new OB Attending.

"Addison? What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he spotted his ex-wife.

"I couldn't stay away, I signed a new contract this morning."

"Addison?" This time it was Meredith saying her name in the form of a question. "You're here," She whispered in disbelief. The redhead simply nodded and smiled at the blonde.

"I'm sorry about last week," She began, "I just, I didn't think, but then I got your message and Mark said you were serious. I left the sun for Seattle all because of a kiss and I need to confirm that I made the right decision, so you better kiss me again." Meredith didn't need to be told twice, and much to Derek's surprise and the surprise of several nurses and OB residents, Meredith invaded the redhead's personal space and placed her joint hands on her head as she pulled her in for a kiss. When they finally parted Addison whispered, "I think that one was better than the first." They stayed there in one another's embrace for a few more moments, not caring about the staring.

* * *

I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed this story, and those of you that are stalking this story (fav/following) for your support, it's always nice to know someone actually enjoys what I write


	4. Freedom

**The rating is going up!** This was originally going to be the second story, but I've been struggling to write this one, this one is a bit darker and I wanted to shelter it between some lighter ones but it just didn't work out that way. Anyway I hope you read and enjoy, I'm working on 3 others right now so stay tuned

Unlike the last 3 this is not set in season 4 this is set in season 2, after Addison asks if Meredith is sleeping with Derek and also unlike the previous 3 this is written from Derek's perspective

_Cuz I just can't look it's killing me_  
_And taking control_  
Mr. Brightside~The Killers

* * *

I was looking for Addison, someone told me that she was in the conference room, and the sight that greeted me when I opened the door to said conference room was one that I could have never prepared for. Mark would have thought it was hot, but I wasn't Mark. To me it was a hideous betrayal. The sight was erotic yes, but not hot, definitely not hot. I closed the door behind me, but they didn't notice. My wife sat on the conference room table, legs parted, her skirt bunched up at her hips, and one Meredith Grey positioned between her legs. The woman I loved and the woman I felt obligated to love, it hurt, but I couldn't look away. Addison was completely composed her lab coat was still on her blouse still buttoned, the only thing missing were her panties. My wife's head was thrown back in pleasure, her eyes were closed and fingers with perfectly manicured nails were tangled in blonde locks. It played like a silent film that I could only stand in horror and watch. I was angry as I watched Meredith bring Addison to orgasm with her mouth. My wife was one to scream in ecstasy as she climaxed, but now she only whimpered before bringing Meredith's lips to hers. I watched as Addison smiled the most brilliant smile the moment their lips parted. They looked so comfortable together as if they'd done this before, but as I looked on, I knew that they hadn't, this had been spontaneous, it had just happened.

Addison told Meredith that she set her free. "I feel like I'm floating, it's perfect." I watched as their lips locked again. "It's so wrong that this feels so right, you feel so right," She whispered before capturing the blonde's lips once again. I watched as she tugged gently at Meredith's lower lip, still completely oblivious to my presence. It was like those mirrors in interrogation rooms I could see them, but they couldn't see me. "I can't believe we did that." I was right it had definitely been the first time. It didn't matter if they had done this a thousand times before, or if it was the first time, all that mattered was the blood I felt rushing through my body angrily, I could stand there in silence no longer.

"Once an adulterous bitch always an adulterous bitch, destroying my relationship with Mark wasn't enough for you Addison?" I growled as they finally recognized my presence. "And you," I breathed as my eyes locked with Meredith's, "Couldn't just fuck Karev? You are a whore." They said nothing in response to my harsh words. They had a wordless conversation while I stared on angrily. How could they do this to me? Meredith then asked Addison, if she wanted her to grab something and Addison had responded with a soft "yes" and they straightened themselves out quickly. Despite the situation they weren't exactly disheveled, they were actually quite presentable, it was as if they'd just been having a perfectly calm discussion about a case they were working.

As Meredith made to leave the conference room, she leaned in close to me and whispered coldly, "Your relationship with me was ruined beyond repair when you called me a whore." She went and retrieved the divorce papers Addison had left signed in her office, and when she returned with them I was more than happy to sign them.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I asked as I handed the papers to my soon to be ex-wife.

"I'm free," She exhaled happily. I repeated the word in the form of a question, surprised that, that was all she had to say for herself. "I'm not going to be trapped in a loveless marriage anymore, I won't have to watch you look at her and wish that you would look at me that way. These past few months," She began, searching for the right words. "You choosing me has felt like a punishment, you don't even want me, you didn't when you made the choice to stay with me. This marriage is like a prison, and now I'm free." I heard the pain in her voice, and I didn't feel so angry anymore, I couldn't be angry anymore, I felt ashamed. I had been punishing her for what happened with Mark, I'd been indifferent and absent and everything she accused me of being before Mark. She wasn't going to give me the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but I could tell she wanted to. Maybe she'd cried on Meredith. I'd hurt Meredith too. I told her she wasn't the girl I screwed to get over being screwed, and she wasn't but when I chose to stay with Addison, when I'd called her a whore for dating the Vet, I treated her like that girl.

Addison had told me multiple times that I had ignored her, but I always thought that was a flimsy excuse for cheating, but it wasn't an excuse, it was the truth. "I am sorry about Mark, it didn't just happen, he is a whore, but he made me feel wanted when you couldn't bother. And you fucked things up with Meredith yourself. I may very well be an adulterous bitch, but I am not the one pretending that I have no blame in the end of my marriage." I couldn't believe that it took me so long to realize that I was in fact partially responsible for the ending of our marriage. I told her that I was, that I understood, but I didn't really believe the words when I'd said them to her, I did now. I was vaguely aware of her telling me that she was getting Meredith in the divorce.

I had seen Addison at her best and worst, I'd walked in on her committing adultery twice, but I had never seen her like this, it was as if I was really seeing her now for the first time. She had told me I'd been absent, I'd admitted to it, saw that it was true, tried to take blame for our marriage falling apart, but now I finally saw what she'd been trying to tell me. She had wanted my attention, wanted me to care about her again, and I'd run away, and found someone new to care about. And now, I was only mad because it was Meredith, Meredith who I had treated so poorly even when I knew I wanted her, knew I loved her. This time she got my attention. I hadn't hurt Addison because I was trying to, I'd hurt her because I wasn't trying at all. That confident exterior hid an insecure woman, a woman I had made insecure through my neglect. She wasn't making excuses for her behavior she was telling me the truth. Addison wasn't one to make excuses she took responsibility for her actions, and it was time that I took responsibility for mine.

"I didn't see it before, I said that I did, but I didn't, and now I do. I'm sorry Addison, I'm sorry that it came to this, and I'm sorry that we hurt each other."

"I'm sorry too Derek," She whispered. Our lips brushed together gently and I knew it was a kiss goodbye.

* * *

Thank you to those of you that have reviewed, and everyone else can feel free to continue with the story stalking!


	5. Unbelievable

This one is a bit shorter than the rest, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you'll have fun reading it

Takes place at the end of 3x7 just you know with Addison at Joe's too I'm working on another idea that starts at Joe's too so stay tuned it's finally starting to come together

I'd like to dedicate this one to Rain Addict CM: Thank You for your kind words

* * *

"I heard you were having a bad day, and I did sleep with your husband," Meredith began as she took the seat next to Addison at the bar. "So I'm going to buy you a drink, and from there one of two things can happen, one I can keep buying you drinks until you're drunk enough to forgive me or," She stopped as the door opened and Mark Sloan walked in. "You can protect me from Mark," She whispered ducking behind the redhead. "Because you're taller than I am and he's been trying to talk his way into my pants all day, and my pants are staying on." Addison started laughing at the blonde next to her.

"You know if you hadn't had sex with my husband, I think I would like you," Addison was cut off by Mark's sudden appearance right next to them.

"Ladies," He said with a grin.

"Mark," They responded in unison. He looked like he was about to say something, but his eyes were drawn to Meredith's thigh, where Addison's hand had taken up residence.

"That's hot," Meredith looked down and finally noticed Addison's hand, she had been so focused on Mark that she hadn't even noticed. "I don't suppose I could interest you ladies in a threesome," He added suggestively. He had not expected to see Addison and Meredith together at the bar, but it was a pleasant surprise. Meredith shook her head at his suggestion.

"I don't share Mark, Addison is all mine." Meredith's hand had found Addison's bare knee and the plastic surgeon was now staring at said hand. "And even if I was into threesomes, you couldn't handle the two of us," She added as her hand slid further up Addison's thigh, under her skirt. He then started stuttering before backing away.

"Oh god did you see his face?" Addison asked between laughs. "That was hysterical, I've never seen him stutter before or be reduced to speechlessness like that. I don't care that you slept with Derek, you are my new best friend Meredith, you're my hero." Their laughter and new friendship were cut short as the door opened again, and one Derek Shepherd and his perfect hair walked in, Meredith would recognize that hair anywhere. He was headed straight for the pair. Meredith leaned closer to the redhead and whispered "Derek," in her ear. The intern still had her hand hidden in Addison's skirt which didn't go unnoticed when Dr. McDreamy stood next to them, staring with a very not dreamy expression.

"What the hell is this?" His voice startled them apart, and in her haste to get away from Addison the intern nearly lost her balance, luckily Addison reached out to prevent her from falling, but all Derek saw was his ex-wife's hand grazing over his ex-girlfriend's breast. It couldn't have gone better if they had planned it. "So this is what happens when I leave to get space, my exes get together. Unbelievable!" The neurosurgeon stormed off angrily.

"That wasn't as much fun," Meredith sighed, "Should we tell him we're not?" Meredith asked. The redhead shook her head, "Eventually he'll realize," She whispered, and they went back to laughing about Mark, forgetting that Derek had even been there.


	6. Congratulations

I was watching a little bit of season 6 the other day and this idea just came to me, which is good because it gave me a reason to put off the other one I was working on, so this goes off around 6x19/6x20 and goes kinda AU from there

* * *

When Meredith realized that things between her husband and April were more than just an innocent yet annoying flirtation she ended their post it marriage and moved to LA. She never thought that she would run into Addison there after 5 months, it was a big city after all. She definitely didn't think that after two and a half years in the city that she would be married with two newborns either, and she definitely didn't expect to see Derek Shepherd ever again, but here he was as she stood outside the nursery looking at her sleeping babies while their mommy was in surgery.

"Meredith?" The blonde turned at the sound of her name. "You're a patient here? What did you do this time?" He asked teasingly she simply pointed to the two babies that were lying next to each other. "Oh," He said in surprise. "I didn't think you wanted kids."

"Alex said I would be a good mother and well you were screwing your secretary or whatever so we didn't talk about it."

"I deserved that, I'm really sorry that, that happened Meredith, I," She cut him off.

"I'm over it ,really Derek, besides I have two beautiful babies, that Addison assures me are perfectly healthy, and I'm married now, I'm happy." He simply nodded and they stood there in silence for a few moments before Derek spoke again.

"Well congratulations, how uh long have you been married?"

"Almost a year," Meredith said in response.

"So you've been in LA all this time?" He asked awkwardly and she just nodded. "To complain to Addison about me?" He asked breaking the tense silence and causing his ex to smile.

"I came for the sun, it's a big city Derek and I'd been here five months before I ran into Addison. We did call you names over a bottle of wine though," She teased much to his amusement. She couldn't forget that night with Addison even if she tried.

"So what happened with you and Derek? I thought you two would make it work."

"His secretary, personal assistant, intern, doctor failure or whatever she was. I mean she was flirting with him and it was irritating but it seemed innocent she's all like "whatever you say Chief Shepherd" and Jackson was mocking her "Oh yes spank me Chief Shepherd" and it was amusing. Then I found them together in his office. It's like one minute I'm worried that if we have children I'll be like my mother and the next he's sleeping with another woman in his office."

"More wine?" Addison had suggested and Meredith simply nodded. Nothing more needed to be said about the situation, and they continued to drink while intermittently insulting Derek.

"So where is your?" He didn't have to finish asking the question when Meredith responded.

"In surgery."

"You married a surgeon?" Meredith nodded. "Did you uh?" He began, wondering if she moved on right away or if it had at least taken time. He didn't have to finish his question she knew him well enough to respond.

"We started seeing each other after I'd been here about 8 months, I needed help on a case and we kissed and a year later we went to Boston and got married. Derek nodded and they turned back to the infants lying comfortably in the nursery. Meredith couldn't forget the night she and Addison had first kissed. She remembered calling Mark to ask for Addison's address because though the two of them had met up once or twice after the insults and wine evening they weren't really on visiting or exchanging number terms yet.

"Mark I need Addison's address."

"Why?" He knew she was in LA and she knew he had seen Addison here before.

"I have a bottle of wine and I'm horny I was planning to get her drunk and take advantage of her." He'd surrendered the information before it hit him that she was just messing with him. "That was mean Grey!"

"Just admit that you enjoyed the mental image," She said causing him to chuckle in amusement. "Besides you and Lexie just made up so get the dirty out of your mind because if you hurt her, you will look back fondly at Derek's punches." Mark gulped on the other end and Meredith could hear him nodding in agreement. "Thank you Mark," She'd said before disconnecting. The redhead had been surprised to see the blonde neuro resident outside of her door.

"Meredith what are you? How did you?" She gasped as she stared at the woman outside of her door carrying a bottle of wine in one hand and a stack of folders under her arm.

"I need your help and I brought wine and I told Mark I was going to get you drunk and take advantage of you so he gave up the information before he realized I was joking." Addison had smiled at that and let the younger woman in. They had a glass of wine and looked over the files and scans Meredith had brought with her. When the redhead had come up with a solution Meredith had excitedly told her "I could kiss you," and then she did just that and they hadn't turned back.

Things between Derek and Meredith were silent until Meredith broke the silence. "So you and April are still together?" He looked at her, slightly surprised by her question. "Addison told me you were here, she's doing her surgery right now."

"You and Addison are friends?"

"We're pretty close," Meredith answered. "So you're gonna be a dad." Derek grinned and nodded excitedly. "Congratulations Derek." He smiled and uttered a soft thanks before they returned to a somewhat comfortable silence.

"I really am sorry about what happened Meredith," He said softly.

"Like I said Derek, I'm over it. We wouldn't have worked anyway. We're too alike." As the words left her mouth she remembered the night before she and Addison were supposed to get married.

"Oh God you're freaking out," Addison whispered the night before they were supposed to be getting married. "We don't have to get married."

"Yes we do, I asked you to marry me, I want to marry you and yes I am freaking out. We're getting married. I'm Derek," She cried. Addison waited for her wife to be to explain. "Derek and I we, we're the same and I, I want this to work, I love you Addie, but I'm like Derek, I'm like my mother. When we met again in LA I was living in the hospital, I had two week old milk in my refrigerator because I hadn't been home to realize it went bad. I am going to be a kick ass neurosurgeon and I am a workaholic. I need you to understand this Addison. I don't want to be Derek."

"You're not Derek." Meredith ignored her and continued.

"I need you to be sure, it's like 60-40," Meredith explained. "And sometimes you will be 60 and sometimes you'll be 40. Can you handle being 40? We can't be Addison and Derek because if Mark Sloan sleeps with my wife I will cut off his penis and feed it to him." Addison only laughed at her fiancee's ramblings.

"I learned my lesson last time, we will communicate and no Mark, and we will make this work Meredith." The blonde had smiled at her and nodded in agreement, they would make this work. She was so caught up in the memory that she didn't realize that her wife had her arms around her until she heard, "How are our babies?"

Derek turned at his ex-wife's words and that's when he noticed the rings on her finger. "Oh," He whispered as realization hit him. "You're married to each other." Then in unison they responded with a yes. "Congratulations on the marriage and the kids," He said awkwardly. "April is she?"

"Surgery was successful, you can go see her now," Addison responded. He walked over to them and took their linked hands in his own.

"I'm serious, congrats, you'll both be excellent mothers," He whispered before departing.

"That went better than expected," Addison said with a chuckle.

"It did, but I'm sure excellent mothers have names for their children."

"We have to get on that," Addison replied with a smile, "I'm gonna go get a baby name book now and ask myself why we didn't think about this when you were still pregnant."

"Sex?" The redhead just smiled and kissed her wife's head.

* * *

Reviews are nice :)


	7. Punch

I'm sure all my fellow fanfic writers out there know that when you're writing fic you've either got 0 ideas or more ideas than you know what to do with, currently I'm struggling with the latter, so I'd like for you guys to let me know what you want next, I am juggling 3 other ideas for this:

1. An Alternate ending for Becoming a Lesbian  
2. Something set in early season 3, where Mark slips up  
3. Derek thinks Meredith is sleeping with Mark set during 6 Days

I have wanted Addison to punch Mark instead of Derek so many times, so I wrote this, for the purpose of this story Derek and Addison called it quits after Thanksgiving

This is set between 2x9 and 2x18

* * *

When she had come to Seattle she had hoped that she could salvage her marriage which was why she had agreed to cover a pediatric surgeon's maternity leave for Richard. Derek was in love with his intern and she had screwed things up by sleeping with his best friend, but that didn't mean that she didn't still love and want her husband, so they had agreed to give their marriage a try for the remainder of the temporary contract, but it obviously wasn't working out. She wanted it to work out, she couldn't go back to New York and face Mark and her life there, she couldn't. Now that her husband had once again chosen work over her she knew it was over, and so she was drinking. Meredith Grey was also drinking and flirting with someone, or she was before she noticed the sad redhead.

"Addison?" Meredith questioned as she approached. The redhead turned to look at the younger woman. "Are you alright?" She simply shook her head in response.

"My marriage is over, Derek and I are getting a divorce," She said trying not to cry as she spoke. The neonatal surgeon had been tempted to simply ask Joe for the bottle, she'd been throwing back straight shots of vodka in an attempt to numb the pain. "You can have him back now," She whispered sadly.

"We unofficially, officially put it behind us 3 hours ago, he said he was coming to see you," Meredith replied.

"He's in surgery again, surgery is more important than me."

"Surgery was always more important to my mother than I was," Meredith began, "And I wanted my mother's attention especially when I was in high school, so when I was 15 I had sex with one of her interns, actually her favorite intern in an on call room at Mass Gen. Needless to say she paid more attention after that, but it was a lot of negative attention, sure I had wanted her attention, but it wasn't worth the yelling, and I realized that it was just easier to accept that surgery was more important. I let go, you have to let go Addison." The redhead surprised herself when she smiled and nodded at the blonde. "And here I thought I would infect the happy people with my dark and twisty," Meredith chuckled as she saw the redhead's lips curve into a smile. "You are a beautiful woman Addison, you have incredible legs, and you're smart and kind and you save babies, which is really hot. Just because Derek doesn't take the time to appreciate those things doesn't mean that someone else won't." Meredith took a moments pause before leaning over to kiss the drunk neonatal surgeon. "Goodnight Addison."

The next day, Derek was surprised when he found himself alone in an elevator with his wife. "I was told that I could find you here." She had said with a smile which he immediately returned. He looked confused though when she went and pressed the emergency stop button.

"You stood me up last night." He was about to interrupt her and say that he'd been in surgery, but she already knew that. "Don't," She said simply. "I need to say something and you can't interrupt." He nodded and let her continue. "This isn't working and it's not going to work, I wanted it to work, but it isn't going to. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I can't put into words how sorry I am for hurting you Derek. I stayed with Mark after you left, I thought I was in love with him and he hurt me, he hurt me a lot," Addison whispered struggling to hold back her tears. "So I can't wait for you to be done hurting me back." Tears finally fell from the sad gray eyes and Derek pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright Addie," He whispered as he rubbed soothing circles against her back. She broke down against his shoulder as he continued to try and sooth her and tell her it would be okay.

"I know I said I would go back to New York if we couldn't work things out, but I can't go back there, I uh signed a contract this morning and I kind of kissed this really cute blonde at the bar last night so I'm staying in Seattle. I want us to work things out Derek, be mature civilized adults about this because I know I messed up, but I still love you."

"I love you too Addie," He whispered as they stood against each other in the immobilized elevator.

* * *

"Do you date coworkers?" She grinned at the man that was attempting to flirt with her at the nurses station.

"I only date attendings," She joked, knowing that's what people thought anyway.

"I could be an attending." The man said with a smirk, she shook her head in amusement. "What do you look for in a date?" She saw Addison out of the corner of her eye fresh from surgery.

"I like someone in navy scrubs and a teal scrub cap."

"The navy scrubs I could do, but I don't know about teal," He teased.

"I also like leggy redheads." That caught his attention.

"So do I, I'm actually here looking for one, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Addison?" He was cut off however as said redhead punched him square in the jaw. She hissed in pain as he said "Nice to see you too Addison." The entire floor was staring at them including one Derek Shepherd.

"Me you can fuck with," She shouted, not caring who heard at this point she had already told the chief that she and Meredith were involved. "But keep your hands off of my girlfriend!"

* * *

Reviews may make me update faster


	8. Mark

Thank you everyone that reviewed, I've been having a rough few weeks and the reviews have meant a lot The choices for the next installment are as follows:

1. Something set after 3x5 where Mark slips up and tells Derek  
2. An alternate explanation as to why Addison really came back to Seattle in season 6  
3. An alternate ending to Becoming a Lesbian

Sorry it's taken so long to get this one up, I haven't liked it and I'm not sure if I'm as in love with it as I wanted to be, but I'm happy enough about this, also choice #2 has really had me distracted which is why this took so long to post, I've also been tweeting nonstop about my love for these two ladies

This one is for Libranfate, thank you for making up my mind for me

* * *

"Meredith." The man's voice startled the intern and she turned to face the plastic surgeon. "Has Addison been miserable this week?" Meredith's first response was anger, anger that Mark was the cause of Addison's sour mood, but then she noticed the tone of his voice and she softened. "Korev said she was but, well you're sleeping with her, so if anyone would know, it would be you," He explained, and Meredith eventually nodded her head in response and whispered a simple "yes" before turning to leave, but she was stopped again by the man. "Do you think I'd be a terrible father?" She turned back to him with a pensive look on her face.

"Just because I had a terrible father doesn't make me an expert on bad dads," Mark's lips curved into a smile at her words, and Meredith smiled herself before approaching the man. "I don't think I know you well enough to answer that, but you're in luck," Meredith smiled as she reached into her lab coat pocket. "These fell on me in the supply closet," She saId as she pulled out a handful of condoms and slipped them into Mark's pocket. "So until I make a decision on your parental capabilities wrap it before you tap it." He was laughing now. "I'd also like to think that we're friends Mark and I couldn't help but notice you putting the moves on the redhead." He nodded as she tilted her head in the direction of Nurse Olivia. "Friends don't let friends get syphilis," She added with a laugh leaving him stunned as she walked away and straight into one Derek Shepherd.

"You're sleeping with Mark?" Derek questioned quite loudly. Meredith didn't know if she should yell back or just laugh at him, she did neither as Addison interrupted asking, "What the hell was that?" Naturally Derek assumed that it was because Addison and Mark had a thing, but his assumption was proven incorrect.

"What makes you think I'm sleeping with Mark?"

"You gave him condoms," Derek responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not to mention the giggling and flirty touching," Addison snapped. Meredith couldn't help but laugh at her lover's words, Meredith Grey did not giggle. "I'm glad you find this so funny Meredith," Addison practically growled. "I know things have been less than ideal these past few days, but Mark? Really?" Realization seemed to finally come over Derek at his ex-wife's words, and his anger at the blonde replaced Addison's.

"You're sleeping with my ex-wife and my ex best friend?" He yelled, capturing the attention of the entire floor. Derek Shepherd's words just solidified Meredith's reputation as the slutty intern, even if it wasn't true. He was about to say something to make it all about him, because sometimes Derek behaved like a whiney teenaged girl, but Meredith quickly cut him off.

"Yes Derek I'm having threesomes with Addison and Mark," Meredith replied sarcastically. "You broke up with me Derek so my sex life is really none of your business. And for the record I am not sleeping with Mark, but if I was it would have nothing to do with you." Meredith paused before continuing, "He's a notorious manwhore, I didn't want him to get syphilis, that's why I gave him the condoms." The blonde then turned to Addison, "I do not giggle," She said before taking the redhead's hand and leading her away. "You're smiling."

"Mark would love a threesome," Addison replied with a laugh. They were silent for a minute before Addison spoke again. "Oh god he told you," Addison choked. "You must think," Meredith cut her off.

"He didn't have to tell me anything, he asked me if he'd be a terrible father and I gave him the condoms." Addison chuckled at that. "Right now I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you and your sense of humor and everything else doesn't matter."


	9. Wife

This is a complicated piece, I have done a lot of/too much thinking in regards to presenting this story, and though I will happily present this here, it cannot properly be appreciated as a single piece that conforms to this site's policies so the full version will be posted to my livejournal and I will let you all know when it is complete

As always I appreciate the feedback and this time will leave you with 2 choices as I'm contemplating a couple other ideas  
1. An alternate ending to my fic Becoming a Lesbian featuring Drunk Addison  
2. Mark "accidentally" tells Derek about Addison's extracurricular activities set in early season 3

This one is a little different, the first portion is from Addison's POV and the second is from Meredith's POV

* * *

When Mark called me asking for my help with his pregnant daughter, I was annoyed. The man interrupted my morning coffee, of course I was annoyed, but I was secretly grateful that he had provided me with the perfect excuse to come to Seattle. The man had perfect timing because today, today is a special day, today is my anniversary, one year ago today I had gotten married, and the woman I had married was in Seattle. Mark had freaked out about the surgery, and I was frustrated when I found my wife. She was sitting on a bed in an on call room and I sat down next to her. The silence between us was comfortable.

"Mark called me this morning while I was drinking my coffee, demanded that I fly up here to perform surgery on his pregnant daughter, and then tells me not to do it because of the risks. He managed to boss me around in my OR, and I yelled, and I was pissed off, but really I don't care, I just wanted to see you," I whispered breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you're here," She whispered in response, placing her head against my shoulder. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"You remembered?" I asked.

"I'm not Mark Addie, of course I remembered. You're all I've thought about, and I've had a lot of time for thinking since I gave my father a piece of my liver." I nodded, hoping that she would continue. "Derek's been treating me like I'm fragile like I'll break if I do anything, and this merger, I haven't scrubbed in on a surgery in so long, and the Chief is drinking again, and I can't keep covering for him and Derek just wants to take his job and I just can't do this anymore Addison," She sobbed. "I want sex and surgery, and I have neither."

"Come home with me," I suggested automatically. "There's less competition for surgeries, we have a pair of excellent neurosurgeons, I've worked with both of them, and we can have sex, all the sex you want, we could be married Mer, really married," I said excitedly. I was surprised when she nodded her head in agreement. "You're serious? You really want to come to LA?"

"Yes, you are all that I've thought about today, all that I've been able to think about Addison." I didn't think I had ever been so happy.

"When can you?" I started to ask. I wanted her sooner rather than later and I definitely didn't want her to change her mind about coming to LA. I was excited this was what I wanted, what I had wanted for so long, and I was afraid of getting my hopes up, I didn't want to be left disappointed if Meredith changed her mind, I didn't want her to change her mind.

"I have a couple things I have to take care of first, then I'm all yours." I nodded in understanding, of course she had things she needed to take care of, but I was still worried that she would change her mind. "There's definitely surgery?" She asked excitedly, and I nodded. "And sex?" I whispered, "Of course," causing her to grin wickedly. "Sex now?" I reached to pull her scrub top off in response but she stood up quickly before I could get it off, and she ran to the door and locked it with a grin. She sat back down next to me and allowed me to tug her top off as she untied my pants. Something caught my eye once I had removed her top.

"You're wearing it?" It came out as a question though I obviously knew the answer already. Meredith had kept her ring on a chain around her neck, she nodded and smiled at my reaction before reaching into the pocket of my scrub top and pulling mine out with a smile. I had kept Derek's rings there when I was in surgery when we were married, and now my pocket held the ring that Meredith had given me a year ago. She held it in her palm for a minute, contemplating and I could only watch in silence as she picked it up and took my hand slipping it back onto my finger gently before kissing me soundly. When we pulled apart I reached for the clasp on the chain around her neck and undid it, sliding the ring off and into my hand. Meredith held out her hand and allowed me to slide the ring back onto her mind went blank as she finished untying my scrub pants and whispered "Relax" in my ear. I wasn't worried anymore.

* * *

I never wanted Derek to find out. That's not exactly true, I never wanted him to find out like that, I was going to leave him, I was going to tell him everything, but then he walked in on us. I was sitting in Addison's lap, or more accurately straddling her lap while her fingers did delicious things to me in the bathtub when he walked in. I could tell he wanted to say something, but I stopped him before he could speak.

"Derek, wait in the bedroom," He had turned and exited the bathroom without question while Addison and I cleaned ourselves up and redressed before stepping out together to face the man.

"My wife is cheating on me with my ex-wife, I can't believe this," He chuckled bitterly.

"Technically, I've been cheating on Addison with you, and legally, I'm Addison's wife," I whispered. Derek was stunned into silence. The room remained silent until Derek finally overcame his shock and spoke.

"Is this some sort of twisted revenge? I didn't tell you I was married, and now you've been hiding this from me!"

"How can you even ask me that? This has nothing to do with you, it's not like Addison and I planned on getting married, but we are and we're going to try and make this work," I tell him, squeezing Addison's hand in my own, and then Derek is talking to me like she isn't even there.

"You made a mistake, but you can't stay with her out of obligation, I've made that mistake before Meredith." I felt Addison's hand slip out of mine and watched in horror as she made to leave.

"Addie wait," I shouted following her out of the room. "I'm sorry." I couldn't take back the things that Derek had just said or the way he'd said them, but I wanted her to know that I was sorry. I was sorry that we'd gotten into this mess, that I'd gotten us into this mess, that I had cheated on her, the entire situation was a mess. She nodded.

"If Derek's going to talk about me like I'm not standing right there, I'm gonna," I was quick to cut her off.

"I want to, I still want to do this with you, but I really should take care of things with Derek." She nodded. "I'm sorry about the things Derek said," She shook her head, but I wasn't going to let her say that it was okay. "Nothing about that was okay Addison, you did nothing wrong, I screwed this up, and I'm sorry. I never wanted him to find out like that." Again Addison nodded. "I'm not backing out, and I'm not letting you back out either, so kiss me." Addison did as she was told and I felt her lips brush against mine lightly. "Call me when you get home okay?" She nodded clearly not trusting her voice, and she turned to leave while I turned to reenter the bedroom and face Derek.

Derek was silent when I returned to the bedroom, I wasn't sure if I should be thankful that he was no longer yelling, or worried about his silence. He didn't make any effort to speak, so I made an attempt to explain. "Remember when I went to LA for a couple days last year?" He nodded. We hadn't had any clinical trial patients, and my mother's sister was in a hospital in Los Angeles, and though I hadn't seen the woman in 15 years, I went to see her. "I ran into Addison in a bar there, we had a few drinks together, and there may have been some flirting and we may have been coerced into getting married." I paused for a moment, giving him the chance to absorb what I had just said before continuing, but he cut me off before I could do so.

"You could have told me," Derek tried, but I could only shake my head. "I would have understood," He tried again. "You were drunk, you made a mistake, it happens. I was sober when I married Addison, I wish could blame that mistake on alcohol," He chuckled, and I had to fight the urge I had to slap him.

"Marrying Addison wasn't a mistake Derek, we didn't just drunkenly get married and fall into bed together and pretend like it didn't happen until now. We were together for two months before you and I tried to make it work again. And we were going to try and annul our marriage or get a divorce, but it's kind of difficult with our schedules, the distance, and the lack of legal recognition of said marriage. But don't you dare think that this is something I take lightly Derek. Addison asked me to move to California, there's less competition for surgeries, it's a chance to get away from all of this, an opportunity to make our marriage work."

"What is so bad about Seattle?" Derek shouted in response. "What is so bad about being here, being with me," He choked back the words that he wanted to say. I didn't want to hurt him.

"This isn't about you Derek," I said calmly, reaching for his hand before I continued. "I need this, I can't stay here anymore, things are too chaotic, the last time I was in the OR I was the one being operated on, and I love you Derek, I really do, but how long until we're off again? It's always on and off with us."

"But Addison?" He questioned desperately.

"We didn't plan on getting married Derek, I'm not doing this to hurt you and I didn't tell you because we said that we'd sort it out. I've had a lot of time on my hands lately and Addison is all that I've thought about. It's not like you've been around," Derek made to interrupt but I continued. "I know things with the Chief," I paused, "He's been drinking. I've been covering for him, but he needs help and you want to be Chief." Derek nodded, but said nothing. Things were silent for a while before he spoke again.

"I don't want to be Chief if it means losing you. We can make this work Meredith." I shook my head in response, we couldn't make this work. We had tried and failed so many times it just wasn't meant to be. "Do you love her?" I didn't say anything. "You don't," He said answering his own question. "You don't even love her, and yet you're leaving me to be with her." Again I shook my head.

"I don't love her, yet. This isn't something that I decided to do on a whim Derek, she asked me before and I wasn't ready, and then we got back together, but I've thought about it. We were together for two months, but we never really gave ourselves a chance. I want to make it work, we both want that."

"So you're really leaving?" I nodded and he left, and just like that it was over, we were over.


	10. Sorry

This is an alternate ending for Becoming a Lesbian. I feel that I've made Derek a big jerk lately, and though I ship Addison/Meredith, I do have a soft spot for Dr. McDreamy. I'm working on quite a few other ideas. Please let me know which one you are most interested in

1. Mark tells Derek about Addison's activities with Meredith  
2. Because Derek just isn't into threesomes  
3. Addison is jealous

* * *

"I had sex with Meredith last night." Derek hadn't known what he had expected his drunk soon to be ex-wife to say, but that definitely wasn't it. "I know you thought I was kidding when I said I was becoming a lesbian, but I had sex with Meredith last night." He should have been angry, but instead he was amused.

"You had sex with Meredith," He repeated calmly.

"Yes, good sex, great sex, Meredith is good at sex," Derek only smiled as she continued. "We were drunk and I promised her surgery for sex. She said I was hot. I'm sorry Derek, I'm sorry about the adultery, I'm bad, bad Addison," She slurred.

"I'd forgotten how adorable you are when you're drunk," Derek responded, kissing her temple. The drunk redhead leaned into his touch and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You haven't seen me drunk in a long time, I'm pretty sure I hit on one of your sisters at last year's Christmas party, I can't remember which one though. Which one do I like?"

"You're also a funny drunk." Addison ignored the man and continued as if he had never interrupted. "You never showed up though, you were in surgery. I told your mother you didn't love me anymore and Mark drove me home. I'm sorry Derek, I'm sorry about Mark, about Meredith, I'm sorry I wasn't a good wife." The redhead paused briefly before continuing. "We were happy right? I mean for a while, until the end, we were happy? We were in love?" She questioned sadly. Derek simply nodded in response before leaning close enough to kiss her temple. "Do you ever think that things happen for a reason? Not like it's predetermined, but like maybe we chose to do something for a reason that we didn't know when we chose to do it?" He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I like Meredith." Addie mumbled as she leaned into her soon to be ex-husband's touch. "I feel like maybe things were meant to happen like this. I just feel this unexplainable thing with Meredith, and I don't, I don't know. Do you think maybe, do you think I'd be happy with her? That I could make her happy."

"Anyone would be lucky to have you Addie," He whispered. Derek had been amused, not angry when his drunk wife admitted to having sex with his ex-mistress, but he hadn't expected her to be serious about the other woman and now that he knew she was, he still wasn't angry. He was hurt, but if Addison and Meredith were happy together he'd get over it, because even if his actions didn't always say it, he loved them both.


	11. Rocks My World

So this was actually inspired by the 5th installment, I was thinking that something might have actually happened at the end there, but this went in a different direction. It's from Addison's perspective.

I love you guys for reviewing :) Keep 'em coming because I'm actually almost done with another one of these and I need my fanfic happies! And thank you Libranfate, I love when you make up my mind for me. There are two choices for the next installment because I'm working on dirtying up the 9th part of this

1. Because Derek's just not into threesomes  
2. Addison's jealous

* * *

"Addison you're wearing scrubs." I rolled my eyes at Derek's comment.

"Yes, I'm a surgeon, we wear scrubs," I stated simply.

"You don't wear scrubs, you wear skirts and heels, so why are you in scrubs and sneakers?" I was going to make an excuse about not shaving my legs or PMS anything to get out of this conversation with my ex-husband, but Mark Sloan had to ruin it.

"Isn't it obvious? Grey is really rocking your world, if I had known she was that good I would have put more effort into wooing her." I stared at him in horror, and practically hissed his name. He then took in his ex best friend's expression. "Oh shit, Derek didn't know?" I shook my head, Meredith and I had agreed that Derek didn't need to know. Sure he'd hurt both of us, and this had started when we were complaining about him over a few drinks at Joe's, but that didn't mean we wanted to hurt him, and this would hurt him. He had already tried to get Meredith back. "How did you miss that? Didn't you see them at Joe's the other night?" The plastic surgeon asked the stunned neurosurgeon.

"You and Meredith? That was?" He was going to start catching flies if he didn't shut his mouth soon. He had seen us together, giggling, but he thought we were plotting our revenge, we had actually told him we were plotting against him. He was Derek so he didn't think anything more than that was going on. Mark of course had noticed, because he was the guy that would ask us for a threesome, which we'd denied, and then he complained and left us alone. Of course Derek wasn't the kind of guy that would see something like that, he was kind of naive. Derek was saying something, but I wasn't paying attention as I thought about the night three weeks ago when this had all started.

Meredith sat down next to me at the bar, I'd just told Derek about Mark, and instead of sleeping with the plastic surgeon again, I was drinking. I needed to drink and apparently so did Meredith. We were silent, just sitting there drinking in comfortable enough silence or as comfortable as silence between the ex-wife and ex-girlfriend/dirty mistress could be. "I'm sorry, I know it doesn't change anything, but it's all I've got, I'm really sorry Addison." I couldn't believe how sad she sounded as she said it, I knew her words were sincere, but she was so sad. Silence fell over us again as we sipped at our drinks, then she broke it once again. "Since you and Derek are divorced now, I thought maybe we could get drunk and say mean things about him." I couldn't help but smile at her words. Silence fell over us again, but this time it was me who broke it.

"I had a relationship with Mark." Meredith turned to look at me clearly expecting me to elaborate. "Back in New York after Derek left, I stayed with Mark, and now Derek never wants to see me again." I wanted to cry, but Meredith just snorted.

"What an asshole! He left you and had a relationship with me, how is that your fault? He doesn't get to be pissed off that you stayed with Mark. Men," She huffed.

"It's not my fault that he assumed it was just a one night stand, Mark is very good at sex and Derek wasn't giving me sex, of course it wasn't just the one time. He's pissed because I tried to take responsibility for my actions, and it ruined his dreamy good guy complex. He loves to be the good guy! I screwed up, sleeping with Mark was a very bad thing to do, but you know maybe Derek shouldn't be best friends with such a whore." Meredith was chuckling next to me at this point, and once I realized what I'd just said I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh too. Our laughter died down though, and I was left feeling sad again. "Apparently your relationship with Derek meant more than my relationship with Mark," I sighed.

"I didn't even want a relationship with Derek." I hadn't been expecting to hear that, and it was my turn to look at her expectantly. "We met here, before I started as an intern, he was just supposed to by my one night stand, then he's my boss and with the dreaminess, and that smile and those eyes. He followed me around until I agreed to go out with him, then Bailey found out and my roommates found out and then I was falling for him, and then he's married, and he'd trying to tell me I'm not just his rebound, and I'm trying not to fall for his charm and that McDreamy smile. I didn't want to fall for the smile, but he kept telling me you were leaving, that he was going to sign the papers, and I was waiting, he left me waiting." I could see tears forming in her eyes, but she tried to blink them back. "And you couldn't just go back to New York together, you had to stay here and rub it in my face everyday. You know I got in at Mass Gen, I could have gone there, and none of this would have happened. I'm only here because of my mother, she's sick and she's here and it wouldn't be a good idea to move her." She didn't say anything for a while, she was trying not to cry, she had another shot of tequila before continuing.

"I don't have anything here, I have a sick mother who thinks I'm five, an ex-boyfriend who really screwed me up, a best friend, a house and a job. Cristina could have gone to Mass Gen too, and I have a house in Boston that my mother never sold, and I could have a job there, but instead I'm here," She sighed. Joe had refilled her glass and she swallowed the tequila in a single gulp. "With Derek trying to be the good guy, I mean I don't care if Finn is the better guy, I wanted Derek, I thought it was obvious that I wanted him but no, it's all "Finn is the better guy" bullshit. He does have a good guy complex doesn't he? With the staying married to you thing that you were screaming about, and the Finn thing and the thing with the real estate and New York and whatever," Meredith rambled on and I nodded vigorously in agreement.

"He wanted to stay in Seattle, and I didn't really want to go back to New York, I didn't want to let go, Derek didn't want to let go, we'd been together so long. I didn't want to go home and face Mark, I still don't want to face Mark. I wish he would go home and leave me alone. I mean Mark is great at the sex thing, better than great, but after the sex there's just guilt, I hurt Derek so much, and now he hates me, and Mark is never going to be what I want him to be, maybe I should just be a lesbian." She said something about Alex after that, but I ignored her and continued on my own little rant. "I think I'd be a good lesbian, I'm good at things," She cut me off.

"Plus you're a vagina doctor, so there's that." I laughed at the hilarity, Meredith did have a point. "Do you even like women?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe I wouldn't be a good lesbian, I really like penis." Again I was cut off by Meredith.

"They make toys for that." And again I laughed at her interruption. "What do you want? I mean you can't let Derek and Mark drive you off of men forever." I had to think about it for a minute, what did I want? I had been with Derek for so long, I thought I wanted him, I thought we'd always be together, I thought a lot of things.

"I want commitment and sex, Mark is good for the sex, but not the commitment, and Derek used to be good at the sex and commitment, but he's more committed to surgery than he ever was to me. I want someone that's gonna come home at night, and not every night, but at least make the effort, I know how we work, it's not possible to come home every night, but it would be nice if an effort was made." Meredith said something after that, I wasn't sure exactly what, something about those being good things, or maybe she wanted them too. It was a blur after that, I remembered having her in the bar's bathroom, mumbling something to her about going to bed and then we were curled up together.

"We didn't, did we?" Meredith had asked as she rolled over the following morning in my bed.

"Several times actually," I responded with a grin. It should have felt strange or wrong waking up hungover next to Meredith, but the only thing I felt was satisfied. "I really didn't think we'd end up in bed, I mean we were just complaining about Derek and then we were in the bathroom and then we're here and we're naked, and," Meredith cut me off.

"Wanna go again?" The blonde questioned, that familiar glint in her eyes, I nodded and whispered, "I thought you'd never ask." It had been glorious, of course working together wasn't so glorious. I had demanded that she switch with Korev when she happened to be on my service the following day, I couldn't look at her without wanting to rip her out of her scrubs which she had later taken pleasure in hearing when I confessed. Meredith took pleasure in a lot of things. My mind skipped ahead to this morning when Meredith had gotten me into my current predicament. I could see the hungry gaze in her eyes as I squealed "Not again" the moment I felt her tongue teasing my inner thigh this morning. My legs had been shaking from Meredith's earlier ministrations. After experiencing unimaginable pleasure at the work of those hands I had no doubts that she would be a world class surgeon in a few years, and I definitely didn't miss the penis. I was so caught up in my thoughts of Meredith that I didn't realize that Derek was yelling.

"Addison are you even listening to me?" I shook my head and apologized. "You're seeing Meredith? You are the reason she turned me down?" I could only nod as he continued. "So this is your revenge?" He asked sadly and I shook my head.

"No Derek, we were just, we didn't really mean that, we were teasing, Meredith and I have been, for a few weeks, I, we, we didn't want you to, Meredith and I, it has nothing to do with you," I stuttered. Meredith really was not having a good effect on me. I couldn't walk right and now I couldn't talk right. Derek didn't say another word, he just walked off looking dejected.


	12. Don't Want to Know

Sorry this one is on the short side, but I had this idea and I had to get it out, it looked much longer when I typed it up on my ipod. I am looking to pursue another fic idea which I hope will be a multi-chapter fic that I can complete so I have 2 other ideas and they will be chapters 13&14 let me know which one you want first:

1. Derek's just not into threesomes  
2. It's all Mark's fault

This one is for Internazionale2010

* * *

"Meredith what's wrong?" Derek asked as they exited their patient's room.

"You don't want to know," Meredith answered.

"I always want to know," He said with a sly grin.

"Your ex-wife is a psycho."

"Why do you think she's my ex-wife?" He joked, smiling that McDreamy smile as he tried to charm his former dirty mistress/girlfriend. The intern couldn't help but smile in response to her bosses comment. "Why is she a psycho?" He eventually asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." The woman replied. He pleaded with her, begging her to please tell him, he wanted a laugh at Addison's expense.

"You really wanna know?" She questioned in the same tone she'd used on George before telling him that she was carrying a severed penis in a cooler. He nodded excitedly. "She stole my vibrator and threw it away. Apparently I'm not allowed to have orgasms without her. It's not like I'm sleeping with someone else, she's jealous of a piece of plastic. It was a good vibrator and she just threw it away, I'd just replaced the batteries and everything."

"You're right, I didn't want to know," Derek responded. But As he tried to escape the uncomfortable conversation he ran straight into his ex-wife. He could only back away from her nervously, stuttering an apology while his face was redder than her hair.

"What's wrong with him?" Addison asked Meredith as Derek made his escape.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."


	13. Not into Threesomes

This was an idea that I had a while back when a friend and I were talking about Addison, Derek, and Meredith having a threesome and specifically about how it would totally be Addison's idea to have a threesome and as such this story was born

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I just started classes again and a new job and I volunteer on weekends, so I've been pretty busy. Hope you enjoy this one

Meredith's POV

* * *

This entire thing started 6 years ago when Derek and Addison were still married and still trying to make things work, and I was just the slutty intern. We were drunk, I know that's something that people say, but really we were drunk, I hardly remember anything about the night Derek left, but I remember being drunk. I was bitter when he chose Addison, but in a way I understood, because I'd met her, besides the adulterous bitch part she was pretty damn close to perfect, I would have chosen her over me too, so I couldn't really fault the man. I think I told her this that night, but like I said, I was drunk, she was drunk too, we were actually sharing the bottle. She told me Derek was in love with me, I might have laughed, I don't really know, but somehow we ended up naked at the trailer together, and then Derek came in, did a lot of yelling, threw some of his clothes into a bag and said a lot of really nasty things to his wife, which he capped off by saying that he never wanted to see her again, and that marrying her was the biggest mistake of his life. He was pretty pissed off, and I only know that he said those things because Addison had spent a good amount of time crying about them. That was six years ago though, and now Derek Shepherd was back in Seattle at my request.

I didn't want Derek, I needed Derek. His replacement at Seattle Grace, my boss, needed surgery, and Derek Shepherd was the best.

"You came!" I shouted when I noticed him, he just smiled and said "Of course I came."

"I wasn't sure if you would or not after," He cut me off.

"That was a long time ago Meredith," He began, unfortunately he was interrupted by two little girls screaming "Mommy" as soon as they saw me. Addison was chasing after the pair and stopped in her tracks when she noticed Derek. They stood there staring at each other awkwardly before Addison snapped back to reality.

"Mer could you take them downstairs, I've got an emergency surgery." I nodded in understanding as she ran off in a hurry.

"I've gotta take these two to daycare and then I can fill you in on the case." Derek nodded that he understood and he followed me downstairs with the girls and remained silent until we were alone in the elevator.

"You're married," He said as his eye caught my rings. I nodded. "How long?"

"Three years, the girls are two."

"Do you have any other children?"

"Alex, he's 5, but he's all Addie's, he's actually getting his appendix out today. The girls are ours though."

"I didn't think you two would," He started uncertainly.

"We uh," I reached forward and hit the emergency stop button. "We were really drunk that night, I know it doesn't excuse us from what happened, but it's true." I paused for a moment, I wasn't sure what I wanted to say next. "But the way you left, you really hurt Addison. It took a lot of time before she was really okay. After the divorce she said she was done with men and she went and got pregnant with Alex. We weren't together, it was, things were complicated. We worked things out, and I love her, we're happy together, but that night, you never gave her a chance to explain."

"What was there to explain Meredith? She stole my best friend, and she stole you, she knew I loved you and she," Derek couldn't say another word, he was hurt, even six years later he was hurt.

"She thought that you would want, that you would like it. She said that you wanted me and we had, had a lot to drink when she suggested it, and I wanted you and she thought that it would make you happy. Addison wanted to make you happy and maybe she didn't go about it in the right way, but it was for you." Derek seemed taken aback at my words. "When we got married she told me she didn't think we would make it if you were into threesomes. So thank you Derek for not being into threesomes. I'm happier not sharing my wife." And with that he smiled as I restarted the elevator.


	14. Secrets

This idea was the best part of my Friday and I'm glad I finally finished it today, I loved writing it, it made me cry a lot, I'd actually say it was written in tears! Anyway I've been craving cutes and Addek so it's a little more Addie/Derek than I would usually like, but as my twitter BFF said it was kinda necessary for the story, and speaking of twitter, find me there! Any #fanficprobs Addison/Meredith tweets are me

This is kinda set around 3x7 it's my own little Greys world from the end of season 2 on for this one.

* * *

Nancy had told him that Addison was keeping something from him, so when he spotted his ex-wife kissing Meredith under a shared umbrella in the hospital parking lot he assumed that, that was what his sister had meant. Luckily for him the kissing couple hadn't noticed him and he had a chance to process the scene he had witnessed before confronting his ex-wife. The following day he found himself alone with the redhead in an elevator and he took advantage of the situation by hitting the emergency stop button causing the woman to eye him curiously. He wasn't sure how he wanted to approach the subject but decided it was best to be blunt.

"When you had Meredith bring me the divorce papers, I never imagined that it was because you were screwing her." She shot him an amused, but puzzled expression before choosing her words with the hint of amusement.

"What on earth gave you such an absurd idea?" Sure she had grown closer to the blonde over the past few weeks, but they had only just shared their first kiss the night before.

"You've been staying with her since the divorce, she's been babying you, not to mention the fact that you practically had your tongue down her throat in the parking lot last night," She cut him off before he could continue.

"You saw that?" She gasped suddenly looking flush.

"Yes I saw that! And Nancy said you were keeping something from me," Addison cut him off again.

"Your sister needs to mind her own damn business," Addison bit back, her voice raised as her face grew red with anger. The other Shepherd had been insistent about Addison talking to her brother, but the redhead wasn't ready and she didn't think her ex-sister-in-law had the right, to tell Derek. Addison was furious.

"It's not her business that I married a cheating bitch?"

"You divorced the adulterous bitch, and let's not pretend like you're Mr. Innocent, we were still married when you were out here doing God only knows what with Meredith, and how long did you wait after signing the divorce papers before banging the first woman you saw? 20 minutes?" Addison screeched. "If being married to me was so awful why didn't you just sign the papers the first time?"

"Because I loved you, I still love you!" He yelled back, startling her. "Why can't you just tell me the truth?" His tone had softened and while the sudden gentleness had startled her, it also had a soothing effect.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." Her words were much softer now that they were finally being honest with one another.

"What do you think you're doing now, by not telling me, by being with Meredith?" He whispered.

"Last night," Addison began with a weak smile. "That was our first kiss, it just, it felt so right, so perfect," She whispered tears sliding down her cheeks as she continued. "I don't have to be anything except me for Meredith, I don't have to be strong," She choked. "Meredith has just, she's been taking care of me, so don't, don't make me tell you, just let it be Derek, just let me fall for Meredith."

"Addison Montgomery can take care of herself." Derek responded softly causing the redhead to shake her head furiously in disagreement. "Why do you need Meredith to take care of you?" He asked once he realized that his usually strong and confident ex-wife had let her guard down. She almost always put on a brave face, but there were times when she desperately needed someone else, and he understood that this was one of those times.

"Because, because she found me," Addison began, fresh tears falling from sad gray eyes. Derek stared at her expectantly and waited for her to continue. "I, before the prom I had a miscarriage." Suddenly Derek understood what his sister had meant. "I asked Meredith to have you sign the divorce papers ."

"You could have told me, I would have," He tried, but the redhead didn't let him continue.

"I couldn't," Addison sobbed. "Nancy said you deserved to know, but I couldn't, I couldn't do it again, not after the first time." Addison gasped for breath as she tried to calm herself. "I wouldn't have wanted you to feel obligated to take care of me. Meredith does it because that's the kind of person that she is, and I feel safe and cherished when I'm with her. I don't have to pretend that it doesn't hurt. After everything Meredith took me home and held me while I cried on her and she stroked my hair and there were no expectations. She told me that I should tell you, but not to rush, that I would tell you when I was ready." Derek simply nodded and pulled the redhead against him, holding her tight in his arms. "I didn't want to tell you Derek, after the first time," She sobbed.

They had both experienced great joy when they found out that she was pregnant. Addison would never forget Derek excitedly yelling that they were going to have a baby after three positive pregnancy tests. She'd always remember that stupid smile he'd worn when he placed his hand on her abdomen that first time and whispered, "Our baby is growing in there." They had been so happy when they found out, but their happiness had been sort lived, and when Addison lost the baby they had both coped differently. Addison had cried until she couldn't cry anymore and while Derek had been there for her while she recovered from the accident that had caused her to miscarry, he hadn't really been there, and as soon as she was physically okay he threw himself into his work until he couldn't work anymore and he finally broke down in his wife's arms. The experience had broken him and she couldn't do that to him again.

"Nancy knew when it happened again. I couldn't tell you, when we," She sobbed. "I lost you too, and we were just getting back to normal and I couldn't lose you again. I just wanted to protect you Derek," Addison whispered. Her voice shook as she trailed off and Derek wrapped his arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder. They stood there leaning against one another in silence for a few minutes before Addison turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and Addison hated seeing those usually happy blue eyes look so sad. "I know I screwed up and I know it sounds silly, but I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't want you to hurt."

"I know," Derek responded softly. He swallowed hard and tried to blink back the tears he'd been holding back, but one escaped and slid down his cheek. "It will all be okay, maybe not now, but it'll be okay, we'll be okay," He sobbed. His tears were freely falling as he spoke. He could no longer hold them back and Addison cupped his cheek while brushing a tear away with the pad of her thumb. "It means a lot that you would, that you were trying to protect me, that's the woman I married," He whispered cracking a smile. "I'm always going to love you Addie."

"I'm always going to love you too Derek." The pair stood silently together and once their breathing had returned to normal Addison began to fidget nervously. "Meredith," She began to say but Derek quickly cut her off.

"Snores like a grizzly bear," He finished with a grin causing his ex-wife to chuckle.

"I know but as crazy as it sounds when we're together I feel like her little cub, like she'll keep me safe no matter what." Derek didn't think she was crazy and the next time he saw them together he knew the redhead had been right. Addison would always be safe in Meredith's care, and though he loved them both it made him happy to see them happy.

* * *

Please leave nice reviews they make me happy :)


	15. Mark's Fault

Okay guys I have 1 more idea for this crazy trio and it's an idea I'd like to end this series with and I know that some of you have ideas for Derek finding out about Mer/Addie so if there's any scenario you'd like me to write, I'd be happy to give your idea a try. I'd like to end this with 20 installments so I'm looking for 4 total ideas. Keep in mind that I am trying to keep this story rated T. Also I have only watched the first 6 seasons

Also I am happy to say that the first part of Making It Work is now on my LJ (expansion of part 9) if you would like a direct link to it PM me and I will be happy to send it to you. I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far, seeing the reviews in my inbox has made my day and sometimes has made my week, so thank you. I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

"Do you want to help me kill Mark?"

"Meredith? How did you get my number?" Addison questioned once she recognized the voice on the other end.

"That's not important right now." Addison remained silent. "Okay I stole Mark's phone and found your number, I had to talk to you before Derek." Meredith paused for a moment before saying, "He knows."

"You told him?" Addison screeched in outrage. While she and Meredith had been far from discreet she still wanted them to keep it to themselves, if the wrong people found out there would be hell to pay, and from the sounds of it that was what was happening now.

"No I didn't," Meredith answered nervously. "It's all Mark's fault!" Meredith began, trying desperately to shift the blame off of herself hoping that Addison wouldn't be short with her. "The nurses they wouldn't work with him because he's slept with all of them and he used the same pick up lines, and then we had to do this thing and we and he saw and he's mad and he thinks that I, that we when I," Meredith couldn't just say what she was trying to say and her clumsy stuttering had helped to soften Addison's mood.

"Just tell me what happened Meredith," Addison responded, sounding much less hysterical than she had been before the younger woman's nervous ramblings. The blonde relaxed and told Addison exactly what had happened earlier that day.

"Why are you being all secretive about this Meredith? Everyone in the hospital knows that we," Derek said as he tried to peak at her form. "And it's not exactly a secret that you and George," He continued as he tried to see around the blonde resident's arm and the stack of charts she had blocking his view. His eyes caught sight of a third name on Meredith's form. He couldn't make it out immediately, but his curiosity was getting the better of him and he had to know who that third person was. He froze when he put the letters together and the name of the Meredith's mystery lover was one Addison Montgomery.

"You and Addison?" Derek hissed angrily. He had only given Meredith enough time to nod before storming off not unlike a moody teenager.

"Wait you had to fill out forms?" Addison asked, relieved that Meredith hadn't simply told Derek to make him jealous or something of a similar nature. While her panic had turned to relief it was coupled with amusement at the situation.

"Yes, and it's all Mark's fault, and Cristina and Burke, and," Meredith started to stumble again. It wasn't as if the blonde had planned to sleep with her ex's ex-wife, they just happened to be two unattached women with needs, needs that had been filled in the most delicious ways. Their needs had been met on multiple occasions in the couple of days Addison had spent in Seattle, and there wasn't really anything else to it, and besides Meredith wasn't really the type to reveal her sexual conquests, especially not to Derek. She didn't need to reinforce her reputation as the slutty intern turned resident.

"I just thought that maybe you," Addison began.

"Really Addison?" Meredith questioned confidently. The nervous stuttering was gone when the blonde spoke again. "Do you think I'm jealous of the nurse? Everyone knows he's downgrading, well maybe she's a step up from Sydney Heron, but that's not the point. Derek and I broke up, and you are no longer his wife, you and I did nothing wrong, and it's none of his business who either of us sleep with." Before Addison had the chance to agree with Meredith, Derek approached angrily, and upon realizing that the blonde was speaking to his ex-wife he startled them both by grabbing Meredith's phone from her hand and practically growling into the phone at the woman he had spent well over a decade with.

"First Mark now Meredith are you just out to make me miserable Addison?" The man asked, rage boiling within him at the thought of Addison and Meredith in bed together.

"Contrary to what you may believe Derek, everything isn't about you. Meredith and I were both single and consenting adults at the time and it is none of your business what we do in our bedrooms or bathtubs or the ER supply closet, so if you wouldn't mind giving the phone back to my girlfriend," Addison said trailing off hoping that he would give the phone back to Meredith. The man did exactly as Addison wanted, practically dropping the phone into Meredith's hand at the word girlfriend.

"Did you have to tell him we had sex in the supply closet?" Meredith asked once she recovered from Derek's abrupt interruption, ignoring the fact that she had clearly heard Addison refer to her as her girlfriend at least for the time being.

"Well it was better than my romp with Korev in an on call room," She replied.

"I always strive to do things better than Alex," Meredith quipped with a grin that Addison sadly could not see.

"Why did you call?" Addison asked after a few moments of silence.

"Honestly? I may have downplayed Derek's reaction, he did storm off like a PMSing teenager, but he also looked like he might come to LA and slit your throat, I was worried." There was a long silence before Meredith decided to continue. "He's not happy with the nurse and Mark keeps trying to hook him up with women at Joe's, and Derek and I, we, I'm not ready for what he wants and I don't know if I ever will be. He, I think that Derek thinks that we'll eventually make it work, but right now it feels like the whole world is out to get him and seeing that we," Meredith trailed off. "This is all Mark's fault," Meredith repeated her earlier assessment causing the redhead to laugh.

"It is always Mark's fault," Addison chuckled.

"Do you want to help me kill him?" She asked again. Meredith swore she could hear the redhead grinning on the other line.

"I don't know about killing him, maybe we could just torture him," Addison responded suggestively. Meredith found that she didn't really care about Mark anymore as images of Addison naked beneath her filled her mind.

"Why did you tell Derek that I was your girlfriend?" Meredith asked suddenly.

"Because I wanted to piss Derek off, because I haven't had sex in two weeks and I can't stop thinking about you naked and I want you," She paused allowing an awkward silence fall between them. "And now I've made a fool of myself and it's all mark's fault. I think you're right we should kill him."

"How do yo propose we do that?" Addison was seriously contemplating how she would kill Mark Sloan when Meredith answered her own question. "I think it would kill him to watch and not be able to touch." Addison said nothing, but Meredith could hear her swallowing hard every time she opened her mouth to say something. "I think that would be the most enjoyable way for all parties." Addison responded with an almost inaudible "uh-huh."


	16. Surprises

I have actually given this a lot of thought, and while the idea had a lot going on, I did try my best to get to as many of the points suggested to me.

This one is for BSwifty1997 I hope you like it :)

Also I will be posting another fic in the near future for these two, I just need to edit it, it will be entitled Indecisive so be on the lookout for that. And I am still looking for a couple more ideas for this one if you have any let me know and I'll try to work on it

* * *

After breaking up with Derek, Meredith Grey had planned to transfer away from Seattle, there were too many unpleasant memories, and she needed to get away. She had second thoughts about leaving when Burke left Cristina, but she wasn't going to change her mind. Her person had taken the news hard, but she'd recovered, and even with more than a thousand miles separating the pair, they were still each other's person.

The best part about getting away from Cristina Yang was the cardio cases. The blonde resident quickly learned why her friend in Seattle was addicted to them. Dr. Erica Hahn was refusing to teach Cristina in Seattle, so the resident had to get her cardio fix through her friend's cardio cases in Los Angeles. Of course they talked about the various surgeries they'd assisted in or watched from the gallery, they were both surgical residents, but there was also a good deal of Seattle Grace gossip to be discussed. Derek was dating a nurse, while also bromancing with Mark, Callie and George were getting a divorce, and as rumor had it Meredith was not the only one that had left Seattle and Derek. Addison had also left the rainy city, but she had returned to New York or that's what the Seattle Grace rumor was, but Meredith quickly learned that, that rumor was not true.

Meredith had been working in Los Angeles for at least two months before her first rotation in OB. It wasn't that Meredith thought the work was soft, she had actually been quite impressed with the things she had seen in the field as an intern, but it didn't have the appeal that cardio had. The blonde second year resident was just hoping to get through the week and back onto the service of one of the hospital's many cardio Attendings when she saw one Addison Montgomery.

"Addison?" Meredith questioned the moment the 5th year OB resident handed her off to the leggy redhead.

"Meredith?" Addison asked equally surprised.

"I thought you were in New York!"

"I thought you were in Seattle!" Addison exclaimed almost at the same time. They stared at one another for a second before laughing at the hilarity of their current situation. The OB resident Meredith had been working with said something, before walking off, clearly not having to introduce the pair. "Why did you think I was in New York?" Addison asked once they stopped laughing.

"Rumors in Seattle," Meredith answered, "I guess they weren't true," She added to which Addison simply nodded. "This doesn't have to be awkward though, us working together, I mean I'm not sleeping with your husband anymore." Addison chuckled in response, before leading the younger woman to their patient.

It was another four months before Addison and Meredith had a relationship that could be classified as a friendship, and friends drank together. They weren't drinking on Addison's couch together because they were friends though, they were drinking because Addison needed to cry, but she was too proud to do so without liquid encouragement. Meredith sat there sipping at her wine, while Addison gulped hers down silently.

"I never thanked you for sleeping with my husband," Addison finally said, much to Meredith's surprise.

"Thanked me?" Meredith said nearly choking on her wine. Addison simply nodded in response.

"Derek and I were together for so long, we didn't really know anything else, and even though we were miserable, it was comfortable, familiar, and we just couldn't let go." The tears Addison had been too proud to cry were finally falling and Meredith wrapped her arm around her friend, and placed her head against her shoulder, allowing her to sob. "He was always looking at you, and he fell for you hard and fast, and I can't help but wonder if he ever loved me at all," Addie cried. "It was like he just forgot that I even existed, we've been divorced for a year now, and I just want him to be thinking about me," Addison sobbed, burying her face in Meredith's shoulder as the younger woman gently rubbed her back and placed a soft kiss against her temple. When it looked like Addison was finally starting to calm down Meredith leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"As his exes shouldn't we be talking about what a jerk Derek is?" She said trying to lighten the mood.

"But he was my jerk," Addison sobbed. "This is all Mark's fault," She finally added, "Mark and his stupid penis!" Meredith couldn't help but chuckle at the redhead's drunken words, and Addison offered a weak smile in response. "Actually it's all Amelia's fault!"

"Amelia?" Meredith asked, and rather than answer the question, Addison asked one of her own.

"Do you know how Derek and I met?" Meredith shook her head in response. "I used to be "friends" with his sister Amelia." Addison said with adorable drunken air quotes around the word friends. "She introduced me to her family as a friend, and when she broke up with me I was bitter and angry and 23 and Derek asked me out. He doesn't know that I used to have sex with his baby sister though."

"It isn't just work, you have a little extracurricular vagina fun too," Meredith giggled much to Addison's delight.

"Yes," She laughed, "And if you tell Derek I will kill you," She added in a suddenly serious tone.

"I won't," Meredith whispered as she reached out to cup Addison's cheek and wipe at the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Look at you Addison," She began gently. "You have sparkling eyes, a brilliant smile. a good heart, and even though you try to be all badass you're really sensitive, you have a great sense of humor, you save babies, and you have incredible legs. Anyone would be lucky to have you, you're quite the catch, so screw Derek." The redhead smiled and leaned her head against Meredith's shoulder, at the blonde's kind words.

"My ego really needed that," Addison said after a prolonged silence.

"What are friends for Addie?" Meredith answered with a grin.

When Meredith met Addison's LA friends and they asked how she knew Addison, she told them she was the dirty mistress, which caused Addison to laugh. Her friends took to Meredith almost immediately. Their friendship had gotten to a point where Meredith was willingly watching chick flicks with the redhead even though she despised them. She was now bringing pizza for their next movie night, and when she knocked on Addison's door she was surprised to see that the redhead seemed distressed.

"I can't find him Mer," She cried as Meredith set the pizza down. "He always comes out when I come home and I swear I've looked everywhere and I can't find him, and I don't have any cat treats," Addison sobbed. "What if he got out or he's hurt?" Meredith reached out and wrapped her arms around the hysterical redhead.

"Calm down Addie," Mer whispered before kissing the top of her friend's head. "Why don't you go get us some wine, and I will go look for Max," Meredith suggested, and Addie simply nodded in agreement allowing Meredith to search for the missing feline. It didn't take Meredith long to find the little black furball, he was curled up in a shoebox in Addison's closet clutching his catnip mouse. "Did mommy buy new shoes Max?" She asked the furry feline who responded with a meow. Meredith picked him up in the box and carried him to his worried mommy. "He was in your closet," Meredith said showing the box to Addison. She pulled little Max out of the box and kissed him all over while he meowed in protest before putting the little guy down and feeding him.

Addison embraced Meredith quite tightly once Max was fed, and when she pulled back she looked Meredith straight in the eye and said, "I hope you won't hate me for what I'm about to do." Before Meredith had a chance to respond, Addison's lips were on hers. At first she was too stunned to respond, but the second she did Addison moaned into her mouth and they were grinning when they pulled apart,

"Are you going to kiss me like that every time I find your pussy?" Meredith asked.

"Shut up Mer," Addison commanded before pulling the blonde's lips back to her own. "Come on," Addie whispered once they had parted again. She tugged the younger woman towards the couch.

"I bring pizza and I find your cat, and still you're going to make me watch a romantic comedy," Meredith groaned as she sat down on the couch.

"I know you prefer House reruns, so," Addison trailed off pulling the House season 1 box out much to the blonde's delight, and for the first time Meredith initiated a kiss. Addison whimpered in delight before pressing play on the remote and pilling the blonde against her on the couch and Meredith snuggled into her shoulder. What had started with a kiss and couch snuggles while watching TV had turned into so much more. It took time for them to become more intimate, because no matter how much they didn't want Derek to be a barrier in their relationship he was, but once they got past that everything seemed to happen all at once. Addison asked Meredith to move in with her, and then they were engaged and finally they were married.

Cristina had done nothing but tease once she found out, and it hadn't helped that Meredith was on a month long rotation in OB when the other woman found out. She joked that Addison was turning her into a gynecologist. The cardio resident had also learned when she came to visit her friend, that she had ditched her apartment and was living with the redhead. Once Cristina started seeing Seattle Grace's new trauma surgeon though, she didn't have as much to say which suited her now 14 weeks pregnant friend, who was returning to Seattle for Izzie and Alex's wedding, and because Addison had received a phone call about a patient at Seattle Grace.

"You look good Addison," Derek commented as he and his ex-wife saw each other for the first time in five years.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're married." He said as he caught sigh of the rings on her finger. Addison could only nod in response not trusting herself to speak. "How long?" He asked.

"Two years," She answered softly.

"Congratulations," Derek responded with a small smile. "And thank you for coming, it means a lot."

"I couldn't say no to surgery in dark and rainy Seattle," She responded with a grin.

"It's nice seeing you Addison," Derek added before they went their separate ways.

"I can't believe you and Alex are getting married Iz," Meredith said as she sat in the kitchen with her friend.

"I can't believe you and Addison are having a baby. We thought you were kidding the first time you told us, but then Cristina went to visit you and said you guys were all domestic and happy, and she took pictures so there was proof," Izzie said with a grin. "I mean I thought you two were happy when you got married, but she is ecstatic about this baby."

"I know be thankful that you don't have to live with her," Meredith groaned.

"Oh come on Mer, she's excited, and she is going to spoil that baby and adore him or her and give them all the love in the world, and you know you're excited about it too," She added with a bubbly Izzie smile that made Meredith smile as well. "Can you believe that we made it? Alex is succeeding in PEDs, I am going to be a kick ass neurosurgeon, George is surprisingly apt in trauma and you and Cristina are cardio sisters."

"I know, I can't believe it myself sometimes, this is really happening, you're getting married Iz," Meredith said with teary eyes. Izzie tried to tell her friend not to cry, but Meredith just mumbled something about hormones as she swiped at her eyes.

"I should warn you that Derek is going to be at the wedding," Izzie said after a prolonged silence. Meredith simply shrugged in response.

"He's your friend, you two work together, of course he would be invited to your wedding. Derek and I haven't seen each other in over five years, and now I'm having a child with his ex-wife, it shouldn't be awkward or anything," Meredith said with a chuckle causing Izzie to laugh along with her at the hilarity or the situation.

"Meredith?" The blonde turned around and caught sight of the man who had called her name.

"Derek," Meredith responded with a winning smile. She smiled a lot now, Addison made her smile, their baby made her smile and one of her best friends getting married made her smile, and Derek was beaming at her.

"It's been forever," He whispered. She bit back that it had only been five years which only served to widen his bright smile. "You look beautiful," He said softly as he continued to take her in, Addison had said she was glowing this morning. He was simply in awe of the woman standing before him, and though he was usually a confident man, he was at a loss for words and couldn't find the ones he wanted right away. "It's been too long Meredith," He whispered, "Too long." He paused for a moment in careful consideration. "I've missed you." The words ghosted past his lips, and again he paused, not sure if he should have said that. "I know that we needed time and put some space between each other, but I've always hoped that we would see each other again Meredith. Even after all this time, I'm still in love with you, maybe we could try again," He asked to which she shook her head and pulled the chain Addison had given her with her wedding and engagement rings on it. "You're married," Derek whispered in disbelief. "You're married too," He choked and she looked at him in confusion, before he managed to say "Addison."

"Addison and I are married," Meredith said softly and he nodded sadly in response. "Too each other," Meredith added and Derek stared at her in disbelief, but before he could say anything the redhead appeared reaching for her wife's hand and saying something about them taking their seats. Derek stuttered a few incomprehensible words causing Addison to turn and look at him, before he said more clearly this time "I don't believe it." Addison took his words as a challenge and she lifted her wife up off the ground and kissed her capturing everyone's attention.

"Do you two mind," Izzie said clearing her voice, "We're trying to get married here." The two women smiled at their friend sheepishly before going to sit down hand in hand, leaving a stunned ex in their wake.


End file.
